


Of Spirits and Sass

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, Young Arligan Zey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A bond begins.





	Of Spirits and Sass

**_47 BBY_ **

 

Within a shuttle that was disembarking Yavin 4, two young Padawans had decided to hide in a corner and rest there, allowing their Masters to wallow in their thoughts. "We fought of two Sith Lords." The Mirialan girl mumbles as she looked at her friend in dawning horror before she started to giggle hysterically, much to her companion's bafflement before the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, revealing a small smile. "How'd you know to banish them like that?".

"I don't know." The boy says as he leaned back against the bulkhead, an arm resting on his knee as he smiled at her warmly. "And who cares? They're back to wherever they're supposed to be and our Masters are safe. And I think that experience solidified my decision at becoming a Sentinel.".

The girl let out a soft laugh as she shoved her friend who grinned and joined in on the laughter which resulted in the girl nudging him. "And you have solidified my decision in becoming a Consular since you lack an ability known as a caution.".

The boy let out an offended squawk. "I do not! My ability is merely  _selective_ caution which saved your life!" Despite the offended tone, the girl could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Well, forgive me for not realizing my Master  was possessed by a crazy Force ghost!" The girl snips back with a teasing grin, which caused her friend to ponder her for a second then shrugging as he looked towards the cockpit door, concern evident in his dark brown eyes.  The girl could sense the worry and remorse bleeding from their Masters. "Arligan? Do you think we should check on them?".

Arligan sighed, offering her a small smile as he looked back at her. "All is well, Mina. They're just conflicted." Arligan assures her warmly as he stood and stretched, wincing slightly as his injured ribs protested at the action. "And I say we just let them set their emotions straight first.".

"Why didn't those spirits possess us?" Mina inquired curiously as she stood as well.

Arligan hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe Master Djinn will know? Or Knight Feemor? He's an expert in that." Arligan points out thoughtfully as he glanced towards the door again which had opened to reveal Mina's Master, smiling wearily at them both. With that, Arligan fell quiet and stepped a bit between the smaller girl and Master Djinn, earning a light chuckle from the older man.

"Arligan, could I have a moment with my Padawan, please?" Master Djinn asks as he approached the two.

Arligan nod and smiled at his friend before walking towards the cockpit to join his own Master.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- In this AU, Sifo-Dyas and Djinn Altis were close friends (the idea comes from the fact that they were both considered extremists by the High Jedi Council). Thus Zey and Altis already know each other. 
> 
> \- This marks the start of Unsung Heroes: Starcross.
> 
> \- Feemor was the first Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn while Master Djinn Altis was the Grandmaster of the Altisian Jedi.
> 
> \- I may or may not do a chapter/'fic about Zey's adventure on Yavin 4.
> 
> \- In this fic, Zey is roughly sixteen while Mina is fourteen. It's a bit of a slow develop for these two.
> 
> \- Changed the title name.


End file.
